


Heat of the Morning Sun

by TheSilverPhoenix



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Princess Bubblegum indulges her vampire girlfriend, Marceline.





	Heat of the Morning Sun

When Marceline woke up, the light of the morning sun was creeping underneath the heavy curtains hanging over the window of Princess Bubblegum’s bedroom like golden spider webs across the ground. Marceline wasn’t interested in the sunlight, confident that the curtains would remain a firm barrier, and simply turned over in bed, nuzzling deeper into the plush pillows and winding the soft comforter further around her. The blanket covering her rubbed against her skin, sending pleasant sparks down her spine to firmly keep her wide awake. She’d been having a pretty fucking decent dream too.

Before she could even think about it, a whine left Marceline’s throat and she adjusted again, turning towards Bubblegum’s side of the bed to bury her nose into the pillows that lay there. Her girlfriend’s light, sugary scent should’ve calmed her back into a peaceful sleep; instead, it shot a hot flush through her. Marceline curled her fingers into the pillow and muffled a moan. Need hit her like a wave, pumping through her veins with every beat of her undead heart and causing her to feel so incredibly empty as a dull throbbing began between her legs.

Marceline groaned at the sensation and pulled the pillow closer, allowing a heavy fog to roll over her mind and obscure everything but the insistent throbbing, the wetness between her legs, and the single, simple fact that her girlfriend was not there.

Heat crept along her skin, bringing with it a new wave of rolling pleasure through her body with every brush of blanket and tug of clothing. She was too hot, too constricted, too everything.

Marceline buried her face back into Bonnie’s pillow, grounding herself enough to remember that her girlfriend had already left to perform her ‘royal duties’ for the day. Marceline was alone. Alone and extremely horny. Surely it couldn’t hurt...

Marceline curled an arm around the pillow to bring it closer, losing herself to the way the lingering scent of Bubblegum engulfs her as she snuck a hand between her legs. Warm slick coated Marceline’s fingers as her fingertips brushed against her clit, her other hand clawing at the pillow as pleasure curled in her gut. Marceline whimpered as her finger slipped into her folds. Marceline’s eyes fluttered closed as she allowed her imagination to run wild, painting a stunning image of Bubblegum. Her gentle warmth pressed into her back, her fingers pleasuring her instead of Marceline’s own, her voice softly whispering into her ear as her breath skimmed lightly over her skin.

The mere thought of Bubblegum sent pleasure coursing through her and Marceline felt herself clench around her finger. She moaned, slipping another finger into herself as she ground her hips down against her fingers, desperate to feel the release of the pressure building within her.

“B – Bonnie,” Marceline moaned breathlessly, closing her eyes and gripping Bubblegum’s pillow like a lifeline. “…please…please…”

Marceline squirmed against her own fingers and whimpered, involuntarily clenching to send hot pleasure through her. “Bonnie…”

An answering hum filled the room, “Marceline…”

Bubblegum.

Marceline’s eyes snapped open and she propped herself up, eyes scanning the room until she saw Bubblegum standing by the door, her eyes fixated on Marceline with rapt attention and pupils blown wide with lust. Marceline shivered underneath the gaze.

A small smirk curled on her face as Bubblegum took in the sight.

“What good girl,” she purred, her voice light and lustful.

Marceline keened at the praise, whimpering as she felt Bubblegum shed her and climb onto the bed. Slowly, agonizingly, Bubblegum crept her way up Marceline’s body, allowing the warmth of her skin to brush against the other woman. A shiver ran heavily through Marceline, her legs falling open to allow her girlfriend to slip between them and press their bodies closer.

“Pleasuring yourself for me,” she whispered in Marceline’s ear, hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. Marceline threw her head back and moaned, her back arching into Bubblegum’s body.

“Bonnie…”

“Shhh, it’s alright” she soothed, taking Marceline’s free hand into her own and pinning it above her head, “I’ll take care of you.”

Bubblegum’s other hand slipped down to join Marceline’s, whose fingers were still buried deep within herself. When her fingers grazed Marceline’s folds, she groaned, “You’re soaking, Marcy.”

Beneath her, Marceline shivered and moaned, the Princess’ words flowing through her like a heavy drug. Marceline’s head lulled to the side.

“P-please…”

Bubblegum giggled in amusement and ducked her head, licking and nipping at the vampire’s neck as she ground her hips down to gain her own pleasure.

“Yes,” Marceline answered immediately, feeling the hot pit in her gut curl deliciously. Tears began to run down Marceline’s face as Bubblegum pumped their fingers to stroke her inner walls, “Yes…Bonnie, please…please, I’m so close.”

Marceline’s back arched beautifully into Bubblegum, her head thrown back in a soundless moan as Bubblegum sped up her strokes in an effort to pull an orgasm out of Marceline. “Cum for me, Marceline.”

A low, drawn out moan ripped its way through Marceline’s throat at the words. Bonnie could feel Marceline’s walls clench tightly around her fingers as pleasure completely wrecked the woman beneath her. Marceline’s hips stuttered for a few moments, milking the pleasure as she rode out her orgasm.

“Beautiful,” Bubblegum couldn’t help but mutter, enraptured by the way she came undone. Marceline shuttered as Bubblegum slipped their fingers out of her. Lidded eyes looked up at her as Bonnie made a spectacle of licking Marceline’s juices off her fingers. “Delicious.”

Marceline shivered at the sight and Bonnie ducked back down, licking and kissing at her throat as she came down from her high. A comfortable silence stretched between the two women, both content on bathing in the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything like this for a w|w couple, so hopefully it turned out alright and that you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
